Nothing Lasts Forever: A Spike & Molly Fic
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: One Shot. The Dudley's have had enough of Spike & Molly's relationship & are willing to do ANYTHING to stop it.... no kiddies need to read this.... you have been warned.....PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING WWF RELATED NONE OF THIS IS MINE! DONT SUE ME! Damm americans & there sueing ways...

The Dudleys were watching the monitor. It was the 100th time they had watched the scene where Spike & Molly had kissed.  
"Godammit!" Bubba yelled & threw a chair across the room which broke into peices after hitting the wall. "This bullshit has to end!" He yelled to D-Von who was also furious about what had happened. "D-Von this has to end."  
"Your damm right it does."  
"It needs to end by any means!"  
"Got that stright."  
"Thats why I got this..."  
"What?" Bubba smiled that sadistic grin of his & pulled a gun from out of seemingly no where.  
"This."  
"Bubba I dont know about that thats to much man."  
"By any means D-Von!"  
"But Bubba thats crazy! You talking about taking a life!"  
"So?" D-Von smiled.  
"So we gotta make sure to cover up our tracks so we dont get caught." Bubba smiled that sadistic smile again & slaped D-Vons back.  
"They'll never know it was us."

Molly is cuddled up in Spikes arms watching some horror movie on TV.  
"NO DONT GO IN THERE!" Molly yelled at the TV. Spike just smiled at her.  
"Molly it may just be me but I dont think that girl on the TV can hear you." Molly burries her head in Spikes chest as the killer chops the girls head off.  
"Well not now anyways." Molly said.  
"Theres no need to be worried Moll its just a movie. Its not like its real or anything."  
"I know but those movies just give me the creeps."  
"Well you have nothing to worry about Molly Im here to protect you."  
"I know." Molly smiles at Spike & kisses him. Molly then turns her attention back to the TV as the killer puts a axe in another victims head. "Oh god I did not need to see that!"  
"Well Molly if it makes you feel any better the killer gets his in the end."  
"Why do you even have that on! I know there has to be something better on TV. Change the channel!"  
"Actually Moll that is the only thing on."  
"Well then Im done. Im going home."  
"Want me to come with you?"  
"Na I'll be fine."  
"But...I dont know Moll you were pretty freaked out there." Molly smiled & kissed Spike.  
"Now whos worring to much? Like you said Spike it is just a movie I'll be fine I can take care of myself."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hey Im a Holly & Im alot tougher then I look."  
"Ok...your sure you dont want me to walk you home."  
"Yeah Spike Im sure."  
"You know you can stay here with me...I would rather you would."  
"I know Spike but Bob & Crash will be waiting for me & if I dont get back they'll have your head. There actually "Letting" us date now as if they had a choice in the first place. But still I want you to stay on there good side even if that means having a curfue..."  
"I still cant belive that curfue thing...its not like your a kid."  
"Yeah but like I said I want you on my cousins good side." Molly kissed Spike one more time & left. Spike had moved to Mobile to be closer to Molly. He wanted Molly to move in with him but her cousins wouldnt have any of it. Molly decided it was for the best that she not move in with him to keep her cousins happy they were finally starting to like Spike a little she didnt want to blow it. Spike lived really close to Molly anyways it was only 4 houses away from Mollys. Molly left Spikes house & looked back at it while she was leaving & smiled. Meanwhile in the bushes Bubba & D-Von were ready to put there plan in action.  
"Aim it good Bubba we want that bitch dead with the first shot!" D-Von said to his brother who was carefully aiming the gun.  
"Shut up D-Von...Im aiming it at her head." Bubba said grinning. Bubba shot the gun but missed.  
"IDIOT!" D-Von yelled at Bubba.  
"Its fucking dark out maybe you should of tried!" Bubba yelled back in his defence. Molly turned around & looked around quickly at the sound of the gun shot. She took a few steps back to Spikes house.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Molly asked scared. Bubba & D-Von walked out of the bushes into Mollys view. A look of relife came across Mollys face.  
"Bubba, D-Von thank god I just heard a gunshot!" She said. She noticed Bubba & D-Von smiling then the gun in Bubbas hand. "No..." She said with the realization that Bubba & D-Von had shot off the gun. She knew that Spikes brothers didnt like her but she had know idea they hated her THAT much. Molly turned & started to run to her house as fast as she could.  
"Lets get that bitch!" Bubba yelled as he & D-Von took off running after Molly. Bubba shot the gun off two more times but missed each time. Molly picked up speed after each shot in fear of her life She was also crying now more then she had ever cried before.  
"Gimme that damm gun!" D-Von yelled taking the gun from Bubba. "I'll get her!" D-Von shot the gun & missed.  
"What were you saying?" Bubba asked. The Dudleys picked up more speed now to keep up with Molly more. Molly had finally got to her house & started to run up the drive way as D-Von took one last shot this time hitting her in the leg. Molly yelled out in pain & fell to the ground. Bubba & D-Von both grinned & slowed there pace now certian that they had Molly. With all the stregnth Molly had left she got to her feet & limped to her front door & ran in before the Dudleys could get any closer. When Molly got in her house she locked the door & fell to the floor with her hand over the bullet wound in her leg.  
"Why would they do this?" Molly asked herself but got no answer. She crawled over to the window & peeked out Bubba & D-Von were gone thank god. Molly looked at her leg & started to cry again. The pain was shooting through her leg. "I have to call someone." she said. She got back up to her feet & limped to the phone & started to dial Spikes number but stoped. /I cant tell Spike about this...\\ Molly thaught. She hung up the phone again. /Maybe I should call the cops...no they wouldnt care. I know I call Crash!\\ Molly dialed the number & started ringing after 3 rings someone picked up. "Crash The Dudleys...they tried to kill me...They shot my leg. You gotta get over here right away!" Molly yelled into the phone.  
"What?" The vioce answered. Molly knew right away it wasnt Crash but was Hardcore. "THEY DID WHAT?" Hardcore asked again.  
"They...they shot me." Molly repeated. She had really hoped that Crash would pick up instead of Bob now it could only get worse.  
"Those bastards!" Hardcore yelled at the other end of the phone. "Molly stay right there & dont let anyone in until Crash gets there!"  
"But Bob...what are you gonna do...Please dont look for the Dudley they might relly hurt you they could even kill you they tried to kill me...Bob dont go after them please!" Molly begged.  
"How stupid do you really think I am?" Hardcore yelled. "Im going to the cops! Now you stay there & dont open that door until Crash gets there ok!" Molly smiled.  
"Ok Bob..." Molly hung up the phone & waited for Crash. After half an hour there was a knock at the door Molly limped over to the door. "Whos there?" She asked her voice shaking.  
"Its me Crash open up." the voice at the other end of the door said. Molly smiled & looked out the peep hole it was Crash. Molly unlocked the door & Crash came in. Molly hugged Crash.  
"Thank god your here Crash I was so scared!" Molly said crying again.  
"Where did they shot you?" Crash asked concerened.  
"My leg." Molly said pointing to the bullet wound.  
"That looks bad Moll let me see." Crash slowly rolled up Mollys Pants leg & looked at it. "Sit down." Crash said. Molly did as Crash asked & sat on the couch.  
"What are you going to do Crash?"  
"Im taking you to the hospital now in a second but first Im gonna wrap it up & hope it dosent get infected." Molly smiled as Crash walked back with a wet washcloth & started to clean some of the blood off. Molly winched as Crash did this. "Does it hurt?" Crash asked.  
"Stupid question!" Molly yelled.  
"Dont get mad at me Moll Im just trying to help." Crash said somewhat hurt.  
"Sorry Crash. I know but it really hurts!" Molly forced a smiled as Crash started to wrap her leg up. "Not to tight!" Molly yelled.  
"Sorry Moll but we cant be to safe with this." Crash finished up wraping Mollys Leg. "Ready to go to the hospital Moll?" Crash asked.  
"I guess." Molly said getting back up.  
"Whoa slow down Moll I'll carry you."  
"Thanks Crash but I can walk."  
"Yeah but I bet it hurts."  
"A little."  
"See there you go let me carry you!"  
"Fine then!" Molly said. Crash smiled & picked up Molly in his arms. He left Mollys house got her in his car & left to the hospital.

The next day Molly got back home with Crash. The doctors kept her over night 'Just in case.' Hardcore was there waiting when they got there.  
"How are you doing?" Bob asked.  
"Alot better...I would feel better again if I knew were The Dudleys were." Molly replied. Bob smiled. "What?" Molly asked.  
"The cops just called they found the Dudleys & locked them away." Molly smiled & hugged Hardcore.  
"Thank god!"  
"So are you going to be ok now you want one of us to stay with you?" Molly smiled again.  
"I'll be fine now...I gotta see Spike!"  
"Molly...Are your sure you going to be ok?" Bob asked. Molly smiled & hugged her older cousin again.  
"Im happy your concerned Bob but I'll be ok...I am a Holly after all." Molly said. Bob smiled back at her.  
"Alright if your sure your ok."  
"I am." Molly smiled at her cousins again left the house & started to walk towards Spikes. Her leg still hurt but it wasnt even close to what it felt like last night. She got to Spikes & knocked on the door to no responce. Molly just smiled & didnt think anything about it. Spike probally had the TV turned up to loud & couldnt hear her again it wouldnt be the first time. Molly entered the house but couldnt hear the TV. "Spike?" Molly called out. Silence was her only answer. Molly looked around the house & saw Spike still in bed asleep on his stomach. "Figures." Molly said smiling. Molly ran to Spike & jumped on him but got no reaction from him. "Spike?" Molly turned Spike over & started crying again right away when she saw a bullet hole in Spike head his face was plasted with his own blood. "No..." Molly started to cry more & Hugged Spikes lifeless body next to hers thats when she noticed a note on pillow next to Spike. She picked up the letter & started to read it out loud. "Dear Bitch if you are reading this then it means you have just found your boyfriend & our little brothers body. Boo hoo. We couldnt get you so we did the next best thing. The only other thing we could do to end this disgrase of a relationship & just so you know he kept asking where you were. Love Bubba & D-Von. P.S. Look in the closet." Molly crumbled the paper up in a ball & threw it at a wall. Slowly she got back to her feet & walked to the closet she opened it & found what the letter had to been refering to. Another gun. Molly picked it up shaking. "No way." She said putting the gun down. She looked back at Spike & walked over to him again & once more hugging him tightly to her body. "I love you Spike. I love you so much. I miss you so much already." Molly said crying more then ever Molly looked at the gun again & picked it up. "I wont miss you for long Spike...Im coming too." Those were Mollys last words before putting the gun in her mouth & pulling the trigger to shoot it off & ending her own life.

THE END.

Oh boo hoo...weep weep...cry cry...its all so sad Whaaaaaaaa! Oh grow up. Yeah I know it was kinda sad but geez dont cry it isnt that bad & remember It was just a story. NO HOLLYS OR DUDLEYS WERE HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY! Oh boy Im know Im gonna get flamed to hell for this one...review anyways...  
LaTerZ  
-T Bond


End file.
